Malsuth Imperial Armed Forces (Equipment)
Ground Weapons Overview Malsuth Crown weapons are compressed coilgun weapons that use magazines to propell Steel slugs at the enemy. They build up heat quickly from the electricity running through the coils and the friction from the slug on the weapon's barrel. This results in Malsuth weapons having roughly double the amount of munitions in a magazine than the weapon can fire in one go. However, kinetic weapons of this form show no go-away in their current state. Military vehicles on the other hand, use a form of Coilgun-Gunpowder Hybrid shells which hold the shell in place until the primer is hit by the firing pin and the shell is then let go and assisted by magnetic rails. Giving military vehicles much more range than would otherwise be granted to them. HG-28 'Locust' Handgun The HG-28 'Locust' is a small, compact Mass Accleration pistol capable of punching through most conventional body-armors in the Verion Cluster. Although it packs a large punch, it has a heavy recoil and overheats incredibly quickly, only capable of putting off 3-4 shots before having to vent excess heat from the firearm. It is not deployed as en-masse as a firearm as the S12 due to its recoil issues, and the inability to mass-produce something with as much power as the HG-28 has. HG-12 'Serpent' Handgun The HG-12 'Serpent' packs less of a punch than the M028 'Locust,' although is still capable of doing horrendous damage to body armors. It has far less recoil, and a trained shooter can get off up to 18 shots with proper spacing before the firearm overheats. It fires a smaller slug than the 'Locust,' and is capable of taking out most un-armored and lightly armored targets with ease. Heavy body armors are capable of blocking several shots before penetration. It is widely deployed among the armed forces as a side-arm and a main-arm for some special operations cells in the Military. SNG-84 Sub-Machinegun The SNG-84 is an small Sub-Machinegun in service with the Malsuth Ground Forces. It is primarily used with the Psionic Corps due to its light weight, low recoil, and the ability to be used in either one hand or two to allow for psionic abilities to be used. It fires a shot with about the same power of the 'Serpent' with a faster fire-rate. About 600-700 Rounds per Minute with 40 rounds being fired with a trained shooter before overheating. It is widely used among the ground-corps as well due to its utility as a sidearm in urban combat. DMG-30 Designated Marksman Rifle The DMG-30 is a scaled down version of the AR-57, capable of 80 rounds per minute firing in semi-automatic action. It can fire up to 18 rounds before overheating by a trained shooter. It fires a slug the same size as the AR-57, and hits with 125% of the force, giving it an advantage when accurate stopping power is needed. It is larger however, and always given to the soliders at the back of the squad to help support those directly entering or charging ahead. AR-57 'Bal'Hal' Assault Rifle Named after the Bal'hal Tundra Scorpion on Malsuth Prime which is capable of stinging over 200 times in a minute, however, the AR-57 can fire far faster. Being capable of firing over 900 rounds per minute if it didnt overheat. It punches targets with the same force as the HG-12, and fires a slug just a half milimeter larger. It can fire off up to 40 rounds before overheating with proper burst spacing and shot spacing. The AR-57 'Bal'Hal' is a standard issue firearm with the Malsuth Navy and Ground Forces due to its ease of use and hard punch. SG-82 Shotgun The SG-82 is a powerful, accurate shotgun which fires off 6 metal wedges shaved off and accelerated using electromagnets. It has an incredibly low spread and high muzzle velocity. It is capable of punching through most conventional armors with ease, and is usually given to atleast two squad members for the Ground Forces. A trained shooter can fire off six shots before having to let the firearm cool. SR-22 Sniper Rifle The SR-22 is a accurate, powerful Anti-Infantry and Anti-Materiel Rifle. It fires up to two shots before overheating and carries a muzzle velocity fast enough to punch through all conventional body armors, overload personal shields and kill the crew in lightly armored vehicles or take the treads out on heavier tanks. It must be setup before firing, in order to keep the recoil down. It is deployed only for Malsuth soldiers in Powered Armour due to its power, and inease of manufacture. LMG06 'Cloth Ripper' Light Machine Gun The LMG06 is a Light Machine Gun designed to be used by troops using the A-2a Support Power Armor. It fires 1,600 RPM, and can fire 600 before overheating. It has a high muzzle velocity like the 'Bel'Fara' and is a suitable Anti-Materiel rifle, along with being a Machine Gun. The recoil on the weapon is heavy, making it troublesome for even troops in Power-armor to use. It is relatively new to the Armed-Forces, and only deployed in Heavy-Weapon Squads. HHFL84 Flamethrower The HHFL84 is a Flamethrower designed for use by the average soldier in the Malsuth Army. It launches napalm at enemy soldiers and is designed to flush them out from fortifications, bunkers, and other heavy locations. Its flames are at a temperature of 3,300 degrees and it carries enough fuel inside of its tank mounted on the soldier's back to fire non-stop for roughly 2.5 minutes. It weighs 32 kilograms fully loaded with fuel, and 10 kilograms empty. Air and Space Weapons Projectile Cannons Projectile Cannons are a Malsuth Anti-Strike Craft weapon, mounted primarily on Interceptors and Fighters. It is comparable to a Gatling Railgun, with a slower firing speed and longer barrel length. The slower firing speed causes the Cannon to jam less than a regular Gatling Railgun. While the longer barrel length increases muzzle velocity, allowing for easier penetration of Strike-Craft armor. To compensate for the firing speed, Malsuth fighters have two mounted verticaly on the front of the Strike Craft. 'Serpent' EMP Missile The 'Serpent,' not to be confused with the firearm, is a EMP missile used by the Navy inorder to wear down and punch through enemy shields. All Malsuth navy ships mount them, the most primary is the 'Novvysk' Class Light Frigate who's entire armrament is these missiles. Although they excell in taking out shields, they do not do much against hulls. Its older sister is the 'Hel'dara' EMP Torpedoe. 'Krieg' Armor Percing Missiles The 'Krieg' missile is one designed to punch through hostile armor. Although barely effective against shields, once this missile hits hostile armor its Boron-carbide tip weakens the armor, allowing the explosive to get under and blow off sections of the enemy vessel's armor and creating holes in it. It is mounted on barely any ships as it is a new introduction to the Malsuth Armrament. Its older sister is the 'Valhala' Armor Percing Torpedoe. Railgun Shells and Missile Warheads Arc-Furnace Railgun Shells Arc-Furnace shells are a 25cm railgun shell, with a small capacitor inside. It powers an arc-furnace-like object which heats the shell up quickly, to a brilliant white color. It turns most conventional armors into slag, regardless of thermal resistance or kinetic resistance. Its downside is its nigh-uselessness against shields, lacking the pure thermal specialisation to deliver a large thermal punch into them, or the pure kinetic specialisation in order to overload shields. Electric-Charge Railgun Shells Electric Charge Railgun Shells are a railgun shell with a small capacitor in it. When it hits an objects shields, it shatters, releasing the charge into the ships shields. The charge is not useful, and designed to overload electrical wires on a vessel through brute force. Thermal Shock Railgun Shells Thermal Shock Railgun Shells are a 25cm shell with a Liquid Hydrogen cell inside of them which releases onto a ship after self-oxidizing thermite is released onto the armor. The result is rapid expansion and contraction of armor which causes anything metallic to shatter. It is a en-masse shell due to the small release area per shell, and is easy to put together. Body Armor B-12 'Shell' Carapace Armor This armor is an expensive and obsolete type of armor employed by the Malsuth Imperial Guard. It is a heavy armor made by layering Tungsten, Steel and Titanium together into plates and forming them into the necceary shapes requires to conform to a Guardsman. It is durable and able to withstand weaponsfire for longer than older type of Malsuth armor, but nothing compared to the A-7b 'Del'nar' Power Armor. A suit of full Carapace Armor weighs, on adverage, around 34 kilograms. B-32 Infantryman Armor The B-32 is an updated variant of the Carapace armor. It uses ceramic and metallic plating in order to provide ballistic and thermal protection. It is flexible at joints, while hard and inflexible on places such as the torso and shins. The armor has a Teflon layering under the Kevlar/Carbon Nanotube mesh to seal the armor against lack of oxygen and pressure. It carries thirty minutes of oxygen. The armor is reactive, with small layers of weak explosives between the plates that detonate when a projectile hits, deflecting it from the armor. A-2a Support Power Armor The A-2a Support model Power-Armor is a recent introduction to the Malsuth Armed Forces. It enhances the strength of a infantryman, allowing them to operate heavy-weapons and front-line engineering. It increases strength by a factor of four or five, although not agility. It weighs down soldiers using it, religating them to, as stated before, heavy-weapons or engineering roles. It also contains an hour of oxygen for EVA roles, while also containing thermal-imaging in the helmet and environmental control systems. Every Malsuth squad contains two soldiers using this, as Heavy-Weapons Specialists. Starship Armor 'Glacier' Starship Hull Coating Armor The 'Glacier' armor is a new Hull Coating used by the Malsuth, it is a multi-layered armor. Its components are 10cm Ceramic Heatshielding, 10cm Layered Reactive Armor, 15cm Carbon Armor, 20cm Chobham, 10cm Titanium, 10cm Compressed Kevlar, 5cm Tungsten, 10cm Chobham, and 10cm of Lead. It is 1 metre thick by default, and scaled to whatever thickness is needed. Armored Fighting Vehicles APC-78 Half-track Troop Transport The M78 is a lightly armored troop transport, carrying only 3mm of sloped Glacier armor. It has a maximum speed of 112 km/h. It is armed with a .50cal Mass-Accelerator Machinegun. THe M78 is capable of transporting 8 troops, with a crew of two. (Driver and gunner.) It is a versatle, mobile vehicle used to support tank charges by the Malsuth Ground Forces. AC-27 Armored Car The B27 is a lightly armored, mobile armored car. It has 5mm of sloped Glacier armor. It is armed with a 2cm KwK 30-like Autocannon which is capable of firing off five shells in rapid succession. It uses High-Explosive rounds in order to be effective at anti-infantry. It has a maximum speed of 104 km/h. (It has a crew of 4. Driver, commander, gunner, loader.) The B27 also carries two seats on the outside of it inorder to transport infantry on the outside. It is armed with a small, automatic, Projectile Cannon PD turret. T-89 Light Scout Tank The T-89 is a light tank, it mounts 20mm sloped Glacier armor. Its maximum speed is 72 km/h. It carries and 50mm main gun which fires Sabot or High-Explosive shells. The T-89 has a crew of 5. (Commander, Driver, Loader, Gunner, Secondary Gunner.) It is NBC (Nuclear, Biological, Chemical) hardened with filtration systems and onboard, automatic fire response systems. It is small, light, fast, and manuverable and used for scouting operations by the Malsuth Ground Corps. It is armed with a small, automatic, Projectile Cannon PD turret. HT-65 Heavy Tank The HT-65 is a Heavy Tank. It mounts 120mm sloped Glacier armor. Its maximum speed is 45 km/h. It mounts a 120mm main gun which again fires Sabot or High-Explosive shells. It has a crew of 6. (Commander, Driver, Loader, Loader, Gunner, Target Identifier.) It is NBC hardened with filtration systems and onboard, automatic fire response systems. It is armed with two small, automatic, Projectile Cannon PD turret. SPG-24 Self-Propelled Gun The S24 is a 203mm Self-Propelled Artillery. It mounts 100mm sloped Glacier armor. It fires a 203mm High Explosive shell, and has a maximum speed of 20 km/h. It has a crew of 4. (Commander, driver, gunner, loader.) It has no turret and turns incredibly slowly, owing to the large ammount of structural reinforcement in order to take the recoil from the 203mm shell. It has a large explosive radius and creates a deep, wide crater. It is incredibly effective in numbers from the volley it can create with 4+ SPG's. TD-24 Tank Destroyer The TD-24 is a slow tank with 150mm of sloped Glacier armor. It fires a 160mm, Sabot shell through a smooth-bore gun. It is designed to engage enemy armored vehicles, and is effective at that. It is able to engage and destroy most armored vehicles (Sub-TSE atleast) in a one-to-one battle. It has thick frontal and side armor, with weak rear armor. It is used as support for Light and Heavy tanks and as a main-stay Tank Destroyer. It is armed with a small, automatic, Projectile Cannon PD turret as well. Combat Aircraft VT-42 Combat Shuttle The VT-42 is a VTOL combat shuttle, capable of transporting up to 25 soldiers to the ground, with up to a single, fully crewed SPG strapped to the bottom. Or an SPG on the bottom, and a Heavy Tank in where the soldiers are supposed to be. It is armed with a single Projectile Cannon mounted directly under the cock-pit, and two box HE Rocket Launchers under what could be considered the 'wings' which mount the VTOL engines. It's engines are Liquid-Fuel and are capable of working in orbit or on the ground. It is designed as a transport and ground-support craft, faring poorly in all forms of dog-fighting due to its excess weight and large target profile on radar. VT-50 Ground-Attack Gunship The VT-50 is an improved version of the VT-42, it is capable of orbit-to-ground burns like its larger cousin and is capable of working in both regions. It lacks any ability to transport, and is designed as an Ground Attack VTOL craft for the Army Aviation Corps. It is armed with two Projectile Cannons, and 12 Magnetic/Heat Seeking Missiles under its wings to fire at hostile aircraft. It also is armed with a EMGDS Missile Defense System to take out hostile missiles before they impact, along with flares to distract heat-seaking missiles. ASC-40 Air-Superiority Fighter The ASC-40 is the standard Malsuth Air Force jet-fighter. It has a top speed of Mach 4 (4,900 km/h) and has 18 missiles, with 9 under each wing. It also has a Projectile Cannon mounted on the front for high-speed arial combat. It has a single pilot, and it soley devoted to combat with other aircraft and the escort of bombers. It can use its missiles for Air-to-Air Duty, or Air-to-Ground attacks. It also is armed with a EMGDS Missile Defense System to take out hostile missiles before they impact, along with flares to distract heat-seaking missiles. Although it is not the perfect fighter, it is among one of the best ones in the Cluster when handled by a trained and experienced pilot who knows the ins and outs of flying and fighting in one. FWB-28 Strategic Bomber The FWB-28 is a Strategic Bomber used by the Malsuth Air Force. Its top speed is 870 km/h, and it has a crew of 8. It is armed with six projectile cannon PD turrets to deter hostile aircraft from getting too close to it, and bottom turrets for ground support. It also carries up to 35,000 kilograms of weapons, mostly in the form of conventional bombs for defensive and offensive bombing runs on hostile forces. It is slow, and big, but it is employed due to its ease of manufacture that it has. It is also favoured due to its long range and high capable operating altititude of 75 kilometres up in the atmosphere of a planet.